Daga envenenada (1ER CAP ACTUALIZADO)
by miku.ilovechocolats
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre Romeo y Julieta?...Los humanos son en verdad curiosos, siempre intentando imitar a la ficción, sus mentes creen en algo, pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario, mas yo ya no soy humana, soy una "diosa" dispuesta a castigar a los pecadores, aquellos que no satisfacen mis deseos, oh Guren, no des marcha atrás en mi culto, que ya casi todo termina...


POV unknown

-¿Has escuchado sobre la historia de Romeo y Julieta?

-...

-¿Si?

-...

-¿Y te has preguntado alguna vez si está basada en hechos reales?

-…

-¿Cómo que eso es ficción?

-...

-Ya sé que los seres humanos hacen de la ficción un retrato exagerado de la realidad pero eso no significa que sea todo mentira

-…

-¿Si he vivido algo parecido?

-...

-No seas tontita, ÉL no es Romeo ni YO soy Julieta (sin embargo los Capuleto son los Ichinose y los Montesco son los Hiragii), solo somos meras marionetas que el destino decidió llamar de tal forma… mi nombre?... Mah-… no… ya no soy más ella, esa débil humana hambrienta de conocimiento a causa de un amor prohibido… no... jamás volveré a ser ella, ahora soy YO y mis deseos, los cuales deben ser cumplidos por él, aun así tomare su nombre...

-Ella era Hiragii Mahiru, su deseo era ser Ichinose Mahiru , pero ahora será simplemente melodía de la noche...Mahiru-no-yo...(fufufufu)

-...

-¿Lo ves? Ya no está muerta. YO no estoy muerta.

-…

-Si, lo dije ya no soy más ella, la Mahiru que ustedes conocían ya no existe ahora está esta Mahiru… pues Romeo mató a Julieta, le entregó el veneno que ella misma mando a preparar para él, a base de engaños él la asesinó más Julieta fue más lista y al empuñar esa arma maldita logro convertirse en una existencia eterna, la tortuosa existencia que poseería a Romeo para que al fin Julieta, la chica del hambre eterno, pudiera saciarse de el por completo porque ahora la vida de ÉL esta subyugada a sus deseos y su lealtad será compensada cada vez con la sola presencia de esta carne, estos ojos, este cuerpo inquebrantable, impredecible de esta diosa.

-…

-¿No lo crees así, Guren? Ya te he visto, sentí tu presencia, sé que crees que en mi forma humana soy más vulnerable.

-...

Bien, ya que no respondes terminaremos esto de una buena vez, mira, que utilizar una niña (mi hermanita) para tus detestables planes ya dicen mucho de ti… no eres más diferente que yo, así que...somos el uno para el otro Gu-ren-kun (ah jajaja)

-¡Shikama Doji!

-Ah que agradable sorpresa. ¿Hermanita, tu también estas de su lado? O ¿es que te ha convencido de apoyarlo a cambio de algo?. Haber déjame pensar...ah lo tengo es ese chico Hyakuya verdad, ajajaja, tenia razón...debiste ver la cara que pusiste, oh vamos no pongas de nuevo esa cara de pocker que no te queda, ven únete a mi y luego de esto lo hablaremos como las unidas hermanas _Hiragii_ que _somos..._

-No hables como si me conocieras, demonio.

-¿Qué forma es esa de hablar con tu hermana mayor? Luego de esto habrá que disciplinarte, al igual que a este insurre...uhm? Un talismán?

-Maaa..hiii..ruu!

-Ahhhrgg...maldito

-Shinya! Llegaste a tiempo!

-Hola Shinoa, ¿no deberías irte a descansar?

-Lamentablemente el señor coronel sabe como entrometer a todos en sus asuntos.

-Guren?

-Yo no la obligué. Fue una misión voluntaria

-Si se llamará a eso voluntario...en fin ahora que están _juntos,_ por qué no se fusionan y terminan con esto.

-Sarcastica como siempre no Shinoa?

-Dejala Guren, Shinoa solo esta apaciguando el ambiente.

-Ves, Guren? hazle caso a Shinya.

-Grr..ustedes me dan escalofríos cuando se juntan, cuanto tiempo tardaran en llegar los demás?

-Una hora

-Bien, ya veo.

-Guren, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-...

-No pensaras en...

-Guren, detente!

-Vaya, vaya asi que la _pequeña_ sargento me tiene algo de cariño y se preocupa por mí, pues no te preocupes prometo regresar de todas formas, _no es que Mahiru tenga algo nuevo para mí allá **adentro** , se ha vuelto cada vez más monotona...ya veremos como sale todo._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hola, hello, bonjour, sayonara..ok asi no era.. Ohayo! ^^ queridos lectores, primero que nada agradecerles por darle a este fic una oportunidad de ser leido y gracias por llegar hasta aqui, este es mi primer fic (seguro, lo notaron ;) ) y decidí inaugurarme en este fandom de Owari no Seraph.**

 **Primero que nada la idea me surgio luego de leer las novelas (las que estan disponibles al momento, en español: 4) que tratan sobre Guren, se llamaban si no me equivoco: "catasthrophe at sixteen" y me llamo mucho la atencion la "relacion" entre Mahiru y Guren asi que decidi hacer un fic que tratara de reconstruir masomenos lo que fue entre ellos y lo que ya no es, porque ahora Guren tiene vacios que pueden ser llenados o remendados por sus seres queridos del presente (o algo asi o eso creiamos todos...)**

 **No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS...por favor..recibo de todo criticas constructivas y catacumbas, flores y tomatasos, ademas que quisiera recibir opiniones sobre que rumbo quisieran que tome la historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje privado o un review publico.**

 **Ahora si me despido de ustedes**

 **Sayo! :)**


End file.
